memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Antares
thumb|Known [[space map showing Antares.]] Antares (or Alpha Scorpii) is a binary star system located in the Antares sector of the Beta Quadrant. History and specifics The twin stars that make up this system are referred to as Antares A and Antares B. The system's stars are spectral class M and spectral class B, respectively. ( , ) It is one of the Federation's most remote systems as well as being its most coreward. ( ) At many points in the vicinity of the Federation, Antares is one of the brightest bodies visible. Shortly before stardate 7502.9, at 0739 hours, the observed in line-of-sight when Antares occulted Deneb, meaning the two brightest stars visible to their ship appeared to merge. As it wasn't an exciting mission, most of [[uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|the Enterprise crew]] attended a viewing of the spectacle. ( ) The system's inhabitants are known as the Antarans, who have spread out across the system from Beta Antares IV. ( ) The numerous inhabited worlds are politically united as the Antares Corona Worlds, and are represented on the Federation Council. ( }}) In the 23rd century, the Antaran ambassador to the Federation was an individual named Marmeluke. ( ) Starfleet's Beta Antares Ship Yards were in the Antares system. ( ) Several Federation starships named were named for this system. One of the planets in the Antares system was . ( ) thumb|left|[[Federation space star map.]] This system was in the general vicinity of the Cerberus system. ( ) thumb|Antares shown on a deployment star chart image. On star charts, this system could be seen to be in the vicinity of Beta Simmons, Altair III, Theta Mees, Janus VI, Eminiar, Theta Bowles, Tsugh Khaidnn and Omicron Ceti. ( , ) In the 2360s decade, this location was noted on a star chart showing deployment of Federation and Cardassian Union ships displayed in Captain Benjamin Maxwell's ready room aboard the starship . ( ) Alternate realities thumb|Antares shown on a [[tactical situation monitor image.]] On a 24th century viewscreen display of a tactical situation monitor in an alternate timeline where the Klingon Empire was at war with the United Federation of Planets in the year 2366, Antares was listed on a star chart showing Klingon allied forces in relation to Federation positions. ( , ) Astronomical objects * Antares A ** Antares I ** Antares II (Antares) ***3 moons ** Antares III **Antares IV *** The ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual claims that the Antares Ship Yards are located in orbit of Antares IV, but this conflicts with evidence that the shipyards are located in the Bajor sector.'' * Antares B ** Beta Antares I ** Beta Antares II ** Beta Antares III (Antares B III) ** Beta Antares IV ***The Worlds of the Federation claims Beta Antares IV has 41 moons, which is unlikely for an inhabited world. ** Beta Antares V ***20 moons * The Antares maelstrom Appendices Background Antares was listed on the "Yesterday's Enterprise" alternate timeline tactical situation monitor showing progress of the Klingon war with the Federation, and a later re-use of this chart in "The Wounded". References * * * External link * * category:star systems category:beta Quadrant stars and systems category:federation stars and systems category:binary star systems category:quadrant 1 stars and systems